1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench, more particularly to a ratchet wrench that has two connecting devices.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional ratchet wrench comprises a body (60), a ratchet (70), a pawl (80), a trigger (90) and a cover (92).
The wrench body (60) has a cavity (62), a head (601) and a handle (602). The cavity (62) is defined in the head (601) and has a main recess (not numbered) and a sub-recess (not numbered). The head (601) has a rear face (not numbered) and an optional ball-spring combination (64). The sub-recess has an inner wall (not numbered). The ball-spring combination (64) is mounted in the inner wall in the sub-recess and extends partially into the cavity (62).
The ratchet (70) is rotatably mounted in the main recess in the cavity (62) and has a toothed outer edge (72), a front face (not numbered) and a polygonal lug (74). The polygonal lug (74) extends from the front face of the ratchet (70) and protrudes out of the cavity (62).
The pawl (80) is mounted in the sub-recess in the cavity (62) has two toothed faces (not numbered) and optional detents (not numbered). The toothed faces selectively engage the ratchet (70) and allow the ratchet (70) to rotate in only one direction. One of the detents engages the ball-spring combination (64) in the sub-recess to hold the pawl (80) in position.
The trigger (90) is connected to the pawl (80) outside the rear face of the head (601) to switch the wrench between clockwise and counterclockwise rotations.
However, the ratchet wrench only has a single tool lug, i.e. the polygonal lug (74), to drive one particular tool having a corresponding polygonal hole so the ratchet wrench cannot be used in many cases.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate or obviate the drawbacks of the conventional ratchet wrench.